walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Woodbury, Georgia (TV Series)
Woodbury, Georgia is a town that appears in Season 3 of AMC's The Walking Dead where Michonne and Andrea are taken by The Governor and other Woodbury survivors in the episode "Walk With Me". History Attack on Woodbury Michonne informs Rick that Glenn and Maggie were taken to Woodbury as captives. Rick forms a search team consisting of Daryl, Oscar, Michonne, and himself to go out to rescue their friends. They sneak into Woodbury, knock out a guard and find Maggie and Glenn about to be escorted away. They are rescued and a gunfight ensues in the streets, leaving several guards dead. Meanwhile, Michonne sneaks into The Governor's apartment and awaits him, but hears noises from his secret room. She finds the zombified Penny. Believing her to be captive, Michonne removes the hood from Penny and discovers that she is a Walker. Philip bursts in and asks Michonne to spare his daughter, but Michonne stabs her through the head, and gets into a fight with Philip. During the fight, some of the tanks are overturned, scattering water, glass, and disembodied Walker heads around the room. Philip gains the upper hand in the fight and tries to strangle Michonne. Before he can choke her to death, she stabs him in the eye with a glass shard from the broken fish tanks. Back in the streets, Oscar helps Maggie and Glenn climb over the back gate, but is shot by a guard who Rick hallucinates as Shane. The attack ends with the group successfully escaping, though Daryl has been captured and brought to the arena where the entire town screams for his death, along with Merle's, who has been labeled as a terrorist. Rick and Maggie return to Woodbury to rescue Daryl and get into a shoot out at the Walker Arena leading to the death of Haley and the rescue of Daryl and Merle. During the escape, several Walkers infiltrate Woodbury, causing the death of Richard Foster. Counter-Attack As of "The Suicide King", at least five guards were killed, along with Warren, Haley, and Richard Foster (indirectly by Walkers who entered Woodbury); Merle escapes town; and the Guard Tower shooter dies. With the arrival of Tyreese and his group in "I Ain't a Judas", and the deaths at the feed store in "This Sorrowful Life", the town's population was at 53 with a 54th on the way. In the aftermath of the attack, many of the citizens of Woodbury wanted to leave. After Andrea talked to them, they changed their minds. After the attack, Woodbury becomes a police state and is preparing for another attack by boarding up windows, teaching its inhabitants to shoot, and building an army. Currently, The Governor's army consisted of 34 people (not including Ms. McLeod and Tyreese's group). Rick had a meeting with The Governor to settle their war peacefully. Philip offered Rick and the Prison Group a deal that if Michonne was given as a prisoner, Woodbury would back down. After much contemplation, Rick accepted the deal on behalf of his group. Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal; however, after a long conversation with her, he let Michonne go. He went to the meeting place and killed at least 8 Woodbury militia members before falling prey to The Governor. The Governor deliberately shot Merle below the neck to allow him to reanimate, which Merle feared more than anything else. His body was later put down by his brother, Daryl. After the attack on the feed store by Merle, the army consists of 28 people (31, counting Tyreese, Sasha, and Allen). Woodbury Massacre The Governor rallied up all of his remaining army once he returned from the feed store and Tyreese informs The Governor that he and Sasha will not join the fight, but offers to stay behind to guard the women and children. After a tense moment, The Governor consents. The Governor and his soldiers arrive at the prison, where they shoot up the guard towers, mow down the Walkers in the prison yard, and storm the cell block. But they find no sign of Rick's group. The Governor splits up his troops to investigate the dark prison corridors known as The Tombs. Smoke grenades go off and the prison alarm sounds. Walkers attack The Governor's men, forcing them to retreat outside where Glenn and Maggie ambush them with gunfire. The Governor's army quickly flees the prison. One teen is killed by Carl in the woods after he fled from The Prison. After the failed prison attack, the Woodbury survivors retreat. On the road, The Governor stops the fleeing convoy and demands they return and finish the job. When the survivors refuse, The Governor open fires on the crowd, killing almost everyone, including Paul and Allen. Karen survives by hiding under another Woodbury resident's body. The Governor, Shumpert, and Martinez drive off. After Rick and his group catches up with the convoy, they discover Karen and take her back to Woodbury where they find Andrea. The remaining Woodbury citizens, mostly elderly and children, including Ms. McLeod, are brought to live at the prison as well as Tyreese and Sasha who rejoin the prison, and Karen. The bus full of survivors that Tyreese drove to the Prison had formed one of the fortified gates at Woodbury, implying that the town was left to the walkers. The day after The Governor massacred his soldiers, he returns to the town in a National Guard M1070 HETS (found at the site where he killed the National Guard soldiers) and burns it to the ground. The town is left a burned out husk, overrun with walkers. Inhabitants Residents Deaths Remaining survivors After the massacre, at least a dozen people are left from the town and now living in the prison. ; Confirmed Alive *As of the Season 4 episode "Inmates", no residents of Woodbury are confirmed to be alive. Deceased *Karen - Stabbed in the neck by Carol and her body was incinerated. *Greg - Greg is killed and partially devoured by an undead Patrick, after reanimation he is shot in head by Daryl. *Woodbury Resident 4 - Stabbed in the head by Glenn after reanimation. *Thomas - Thomas is attacked and killed by one of the zombified prison residents. He is then stabbed by Rick. *Mr. Jacobson - Died from the flu, was later stabbed in the head by Glenn after reanimation. *Woodbury Resident 2 - Died from the flu and was killed by an unnamed resident. (Off-screen) *Shumpert - One of the most trusted allies of The Governor; bitten by a walker and killed by Martinez before reanimation. *Caesar Martinez - One of the most trusted allies of The Governor; devoured by walkers after The Governor pushed him into a walker pit. *Philip Blake - The former leader of Woodbury; killed by Lilly after the Second Prison Assault. *Several more unnamed people killed by The Flu. *Jeanette - A woman who lived in Woodbury, later brought to the prison. She was killed on the bus after the second prison assault. *Woodbury Resident 1 - An elderly man who lived in Woodbury, later brought to the prison, killed on the bus after second prison assault. *Woodbury Resident 11 - A young girl who lived in Woodbury, later brought to the prison, killed on the bus after the second prison assault. Later reanimated and was killed by Maggie. *Woodbury Resident 6 - An elderly woman who lived in Woodbury, later brought to the prison, killed on the bus after the second prison assault. *Ms. McLeod - An elderly woman who lived in Woodbury, later brought to the prison, killed on the bus after the second prison assault. *Owen - A young boy who lived in Woodbury, later brought to the prison, killed by zombies. *Crying Mom - A mother who lived in Woodbury with her son, later brought to the prison, Shot by Hershel after reanimation. *Eryn - A young girl who lived in Woodbury, later brought to the prison. Trivia *The TV Series counterpart of the town of Woodbury is powered by solar panels and has a large library, in addition to vegetable plots and hot showers, unlike the Comic Series counterpart. *Downtown Woodbury, the Woodbury Fight Arena, and the Woodbury Hospital are buyable properties in The Walking Dead Monopoly. **Woodbury is also a territory in The Walking Dead Risk. *In the TV Series, counting both credited actors and one-time extras, Woodbury has seen at least one hundred seventy-two (172) different people living in the town throughout Season 3, despite the "official" population count standing at 73 (according to Rowan). *In the video game Unturned, there is a town named Burywood referencing The Walking Dead. References Category:Groups Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Locations Category:Woodbury